Hopelessly Hooked
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: She knew it was wrong – she knew it was foolish – but Belle had always been a woman of impulse. Hook x Belle (Sailing Beauty) drabbles.
1. Chances

**A/N**: I feel like I no longer have time for anything but drabbles, so although I'd _like_ to do a multi-chapter story for this couple, I just can't. I'm having a hell of a time finishing my other OUAT fics as it is, so I apologize for that. With that said, I hope you'll enjoy these Sailing Beauty drabbles - I really hope these two end up interacting at some point!

"Chances"

She knew it was wrong – she knew it was _foolish –_ but Belle had always been a woman of impulse. With her mind made up, she paid Smee the bribery she owed and allowed him to lead the way to his captain's cabin.

With trembling knuckles she rapped on the door, only to wince when she heard a gruff, "I believe I told you before, Smee, that I am _not_ to be disturbed."

Swallowing, Belle squared her shoulders and called out with more strength than she actually felt, "It is not Smee, good sir – it is Lady Belle of the Kingdom of Solace, and I have come on behalf of Rumpelstiltskin."

There came a pause, then the scratch of chair legs against the floor followed before several quick, hollow footsteps thudded against the boards.

In that instant the door opened, and Belle found herself face to face with a man who was easily considered beautiful. But that beauty, she realized, was masked by a tragic pallor that had overtaken his aura.

He was sad…sad like her.

"What do you want?" he demanded, thus breaking her out of her reverie.

"I…I have come because I am willing to do whatever you ask," Belle softly ventured. "I was Rumpelstiltskin's caretaker many years ago, so I am more than capable of offering my services onboard this ship."

Hook appeared scornful. "I do not need a servant – I have plenty of men onboard this ship to do my bidding." Now waving a hand at her, he urged, "Be gone, princess – I have no use for you, and I never shall."

"Please," Belle begged, her earnest eyes shining, _"please_ spare him… Rumpelstiltskin has done nothing to deserve your hatred."

Hook snorted, yet a smile formed across his lips. "Indeed, fair princess? And what would _you_ know of his transgressions against me? Were you present for our altercations?"

"W-well no, but-"

"Then kindly refrain from judging what you do not understand." Now revealing what he had been polishing prior to her arrival, the pirate smiled with an odd sense of pride at the sharp, silver hook that glinted within the dull light of the cabin. It was then that Belle realized it was actually _attached_ to his arm, her mouth forming into a small "O" when he turned toward her.

"Does it repulse you?" he asked, indicating the weapon. As Belle fumbled for a feasible response, he gave a dark chuckle and answered, "Of course it does. No woman would ever willingly come near this…this _thing._ No woman of good breeding, that is."

Belle frowned. "Are you trying to distract me? I merely came so-"

"That you could beg for your lover's life – yes, yes, I know," Hook wearily assented. Now pointing toward her with his index finger, his gaze grew sharp as he demanded, "And what is it you think you can offer to appease my wrath? He has done me much, _much_ wrong, princess, and a simple favor cannot make me forget. I shall never forget…"

"Then I feel sorry for you," Belle softly whispered. "Any man who cannot forgive lives a very sad life, indeed."

With that, she turned about on her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Hook alone with a bitter emptiness that he could not explain.

**A/N: **Nothing major yet, but I'll lead up to better drabbles. If you have any particularly prompts that you would like to see written, I'd love to hear them - suggestions are always welcome (and encouraged)!


	2. Strangers

**A/N**: A big thank you to KnivesandPens13 for suggesting this lovely prompt! It's obviously an AU, but those are always the most fun to write. ;)

"Strangers"

Home. That's what Belle considered the library now that everything was fixed up. Granted, it had taken her a while to understand the marvels of telephones, light bulbs, and the oh-so-helpful Dewey Decimal System, but now that she was fairly well-versed in technology, she felt like a regular resident of Storybrooke.

Well...mostly.

The townspeople, she came to realize, never bothered to come into the library to check out a book! And if they _were_ reading something, they most certainly weren't making it public. Was she the only one who adored the world of literature?

Sighing, Belle took an armload of books over to the fantasy section and set to work on shelving them. She didn't know why she bothered - nobody ever came - but somehow her love of the written word kept her bright-eyed and hopeful. Surely someone would step into her library one day!

Suddenly realizing that a couple history books were in her midst, she rolled her eyes and promptly pulled them off the shelf, only to shriek when she saw that someone was standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry," the stranger apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you... Of course, I find it offensive that my good looks made you scream in fear instead of passion, but I suppose we can't win them all."

"Indeed?" Belle asked, her cheeks coloring. Still trying to cease the furious pounding of her heart, she gave the blue-eyed newcomer a once-over before returning to her work.

"Well?" the man asked, "is that it? I came in all this way for a book, yet you ignore me? Because I must say, you most certainly won't be winning any awards for customer service."

Belle appeared skeptical. _"You_ read?"

"Ah, and she has a sharp tongue, as well! I'm liking this library more and more."

With a groan, Belle moved to the history section and returned the novels to where they belonged. Due to this man's lack of interest in the literature around him, she sensed that he was lying about his so-called intentions.

"Do you like seafood?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You...me...an intimate setting, and a bunch of fish. What do you say?" the man asked, sidling up to her with a grin on his face.

Belle had to laugh at the ridiculousness of her situation. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have a strict policy against dating strangers."

"Ah, well why didn't you say so? My name is Killian Jones." With a dramatic bow, he exclaimed, "There, now! It would seem that we are no longer strangers. Shall I pick you up at eight?"

Belle had to laugh. "You're a persistent fellow, aren't you? I'm afraid that my answer is _still_ no, Mr. Jones."

"You're being unfair," Killian insisted. "I told you my name, so now you must tell me yours."

She eyed him critically, only to shrug and assent, "Very well, my name is Belle."

"Belle what?"

"Belle None-of-Your-Bloody-Business."

"A-ha! I used to date a Margaret None-of-Your-Bloody-Business...any relation?"

Finally cracking a smile, Belle picked up another book and cradled it against her bosom. "If I say yes to a night of fish, torture, and a continuous assault on my ear drums, will you go away?"

"Only if you come with me," Killian agreed. Chuckling at the look on her face, he moved in closer while adding, "You strike me as a girl who yearns for adventure...for something more. Am I getting warm?"

"Unbearably cold," Belle lied. Now pressing a book against his chest, she gently insisted, "I said I would agree to one of your silly little dates, so why don't you take this book? You came to check one out, as I recall."

"Ah yes, thank you!" Glancing down at the cover, Killian breathed a laugh and asked, "Moby Dick? I take it you believe I'd enjoy a good tale of seafaring, scurvy dogs?

Belle smiled. "I don't know, just call it a hunch...I've been known to match books with personalities quite well."

"Indeed?" Pausing, he grinned at her and added, "You know, this whole getting to know strangers thing isn't so bad... Are you always this fun in the morning?"

With a coy smile on her lips, Belle shelved a book and said, "You're going to die wondering." Now walking with a rather prideful switch to her hips, she turned and regarded him one last time before disappearing into the back room.

**A/N: **This was obviously my goofy, light-hearted one - I had so much fun writing it! Next off, I have a sexy-ish drabble in mind, so keep an eye out for that. :)If any of you have anything else you'd like to see, please let me know!

A big thank you to my three lovely reviewers! Without your support, I honestly would lose inspiration - reviews are the fuel to my creativity! ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Bathwater

**A/N**: I'll admit it...this was mostly just an excuse to writing Sailing Beauty porn. I initially wanted to make it all deep and meaningful, but yeeeah, definitely didn't happen. LOL

"Bathwater"

Belle had been a slave to Killian Jones for many long, and arduous months now. She did his cooking, his cleaning, and now he'd even started to demand that she bathe him. But somehow? Somehow Belle did not mind this.

When she'd first laid eyes on his vulnerable body, she'd discovered a tragic criss-cross of scars that touched her heart. This man had suffered _so_ much, yet he was willing to inadvertently share this with her. Belle appreciated that more than he could ever know.

On this day in particular, she felt a peculiar surge of affection for her master. It was an odd and parasitic relationship that they shared, but over the time they'd spent together during his bathing hour, she'd grown to love him. Why, she could not be certain, but she _did_ love him, and painfully so.

Bringing Belle out of her reverie, Hook wordlessly held up an arm to indicate that he wished her to begin. With a cloth between her slim white hands, she leaned over the claw foot tub and began to gently wipe at his grimy skin. His scars had always held a fascination for her, but one in particular caught her interest.

"Hook," she softly began, "what happened here?" Now tracing her fingers down along his breast bone, she gave a cry when he fiercely seized her by the wrist and ceased her wandering hand.

Trembling, Belle stared back at him in mute amazement. His good hand still held fast to her wrist, and she could feel an electric, sensual pulse throbbing within her lower body as they held one another's gaze.

"Killian?" she asked, daring to use his true name.

Wordlessly he continued to stare up at her downturned face, and as his thumb stroked against the sensitive flesh of her wrist, Belle couldn't help but writhe in pleasure as his breath warmed her upper lip.

Hadn't she dreamed of this? Hadn't she yearned for this for months, now?

Hesitantly reaching out her free hand, Belle cupped Hook's face and stroked along his stubbled skin. Heat rising in her cheeks, she released a barely audible whimper as his lips brushed against hers, her breath growing more shallow as she reached between them and slowly, timidly placed a hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating – the very heart that Rumpelstiltskin claimed had never existed – and she gasped when he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft but firm, and when Belle moved as though to rise, Hook held fast to her waist to prevent any such flight. Growling against her lips, he gave a tug and caused her to splash directly into the sudsy water, the princess crying out once she realized she was straddling his narrow hips.

This was wrong… This was oh-so-deliciously-_wrong._

Making a soft noise in the back of her throat, Belle closed her eyes and gasped when Hook needily pressed against her center. With his hands on her backside, he forced her to grind against his growing erection, both breathing heavily as they managed to keep eye contact.

"Are you a virgin, love?" he purred, his lips now searing from her ear to her neck. When Belle merely panted in response, he chuckled and ran his hand along her inner thigh, searching until his fingers probed at her sensitive flesh.

"Oh!" Cheeks coloring, Belle blushed further still when a soft moan escaped her lips. She had no idea a woman could even make sounds like that!

Giving an appreciative murmur, Hook licked at her quivering mouth and drew her in for another rough, and bruising kiss. Delving his tongue past her lips, he groaned and began to urgently thrust against her heat. Though mere cloth separated their union, Belle felt as though she were being burned with each stimulating undulation of Hook's hips.

Tongues battling for dominance, she sighed into his open mouth and roughly tangled her fingers through his hair. By this point he'd edged his fingers back up toward her aching point, and she choked on a silent scream when he plunged them deep into her tight opening. Eyes squeezed tightly closed, her mouth remained open as she panted and tried her best to still the furious pounding of her heart.

"Killian," she breathed, "Killian, _please…"_

"You never have to beg me, love," he purred, his teeth sinking into her earlobe as she shivered against him. Penetrating his fingers into her vast heat, he moaned against her shoulder and shuddered as she began to tentatively move her hips. Despite her inexperience with the situation at hand, Belle was soon riding his fingers as though she'd had many lovers prior.

Cupping Hook's cheeks in her hands, Belle pressed her forehead to his and gasped as she rose and fell against him. Oh, she was so close…but close to _what?_

As she contemplated this, Hook brought her lips to his again and again, his teeth gritting when he felt the succubus reach between them and grip him firmly between the legs.

"Belle," he rasped, his eyes momentarily rolling back in his head, "what are you doing, love?"

Wordlessly stroking him in response, she watched on in fascination as Hook's face reassembled into something far more urgent...primal…_needy._ Gripping her by the shoulders, he gave an involuntary buck of the hips as she deepened her strokes.

Oh, this woman would surely be the death of him…

Just as Belle was about to test out other methods of stimulation, a knock came at the door and startled them both out of their lust-filled haze. With a shriek, the princess frantically rolled out of the tub, and none too soon since Smee decided to make his entrance in that moment.

Bewildered when he took in the sight of his _extremely_ agitated captain, and then the charming, yet sopping wet princess at his side, he cleared his throat and asked, "I'm sorry, sir, but is this a bad time?"

The throbbing spot between the lovers' legs indicated that yes, it most certainly _was,_ yet they both said nothing…

**A/N: **How embarrassing...maybe they'll actually get to finish what they started someday. ;) Thanks to all of those who've reviewed!


	4. A Hollow Victory

**A/N**: I'm very grateful to the four reviewers I had for my last chapter! Though this isn't a popular story, I keep getting a lot of watches, so...I _guess_ that's a good sign? XD lol Anyway, this drabble is how I fear the show may end up. I'm not sure if Hook will fall for Belle or not, but that would just make the circumstances all the more tragic. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"A Hollow Victory"

"I have to kill you, you realize."

"I know," Belle whispered, giving Hook a tearful smile as she nodded. "I suppose I've known all along…"

The pirate eyed her queerly, the grip on his blade loosening as he appraised the woman before him. Finally regaining his wits, he peevishly demanded, "Then why the bloody hell have you been with me all these months? If you'd already guessed my intentions, why did you choose to stay?"

Though Hook's aura was incredulous, on the inside he was quivering.

Taking him by the arm, Belle traced her fingers along his jacket and ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know… At first I thought you were lonely, so I befriended you out of pity. But then…something happened along the way."

"You don't know me," Hook feebly pointed out. "You don't know what's happened to turn me this way… I've never told you a damned thing about my past."

"Perhaps not," Belle agreed, "but I recognized the loss in your eyes and knew you'd been grievously wronged." Now tracing her fingers along his wrist, she gave a sad smile and added, "I also knew I could never compete with the woman you've marred your skin with... Because of that, I truly fear you've killed me, already."

Reaching out and cupping his stubbled cheeks between her hands, Belle closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. "I don't see why you could never let me in, Killian… I could've _saved_ you."

Hook trembled, though it was barely noticeable. "You're a fool if you believe such a thing, darling – I am incapable of loving anyone at this point in my life."

"You're wrong! Everyone has a second chance at love!"

"You shut the hell up!" he growled, gruffly ripping her hands away from his face. Now squeezing her left wrist to the point of pain, the torn look in his eyes spoke volumes as he gave her a teeth-rattling shake. "I'd rather _die_ than let you touch me ever again!"

Bursting into tears, Belle sobbed, "Then kill me – please, you cruel, vile man,_ kill_ me!"

But she fell into his arms before he could even think to speak, her tears seeping into the collar of his shirt as her soft, pitiful choking noises reached his ears. If he wasn't so damned immovable, her devotion might have actually touched him.

"Let go," he commanded, his voice deceptively calm.

"B-but Killian…"

"I bloody mean it, Belle – let _go!"_

Breaking away from him with hurt in her eyes, her bottom lip quivered as she miserably shook her head. "You're a coward," she hissed. "Do you hear me? You're a _coward!_ You're no better than Rumpelstiltskin!"

That did it. Rearing back, Hook struck Belle soundly across the face with a loud, and resounding smack, her body now falling to the ground in a graceless pirouette.

Shuddering as she touched her stinging cheek, the princess moved to get away from him, but Hook was much faster. "Let go!" she sobbed, thrashing wildly about as he managed to grab hold of her arm. "Oh please, _leave _me _be!"_

But he did _not_ release her, and Belle's sobs were muffled by Hook's lips as he forced his mouth over hers. Their bodies became desperately entwined – a mixture of passion, rage, and sorrow suffused with guilt rained down upon them, and with each cruel, vile thrust of his hips against her clothed womanhood, both found themselves crying out amidst their lusty torment.

Hook's lips burned along Belle's neck, and as he groaned against the soft expanse of flesh, she weaved her fingers through his hair and arched her hips into the hardness that beckoned to her.

What were they doing? Why did they always insist on dancing around the inevitable? She loved him and he loved Milah…it was _always_ Milah. Hook had left Belle bread crumbs toward what had truly happened, and she'd come to the horrifying conclusion that her own ex-lover had been the cause.

Though Belle had tried her best to appease him, she knew Hook would never look at her the way he did Milah – when he spoke of her ghost, his eyes always appeared so soft…so warm…so _human._

"Killian," she weakly began, her lips hovering by his ear, "surely you know by now that I love-? _Oh!"_

With a gasp, she grimaced and choked on her own blood as a sharp, agonizing stab of pain radiated from her midriff to her toes. Now glancing down toward her torso in shock, she gave a panicked hiccup when a deep, scarlet bloom formed around Hook's blade.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and as she gazed up into his eyes, she realized there were tears lingering amidst their hazel depths.

Placing a bloodied hand against his cheek, she feebly slumped against him as he assisted her in lying back down. With his lips at her temple, he cradled her against his chest and whispered several soft, meaningless apologies as she felt the very life drain from her veins. Although Belle had accepted that Hook would use her as a pawn someday, there had been a part of her – a very _large_ part – that had hoped she could change him… That she could help him realize that there _was_ love beyond tragedy and loss.

"I'm sorry," Hook whispered again, his voice catching as he pressed his forehead to Belle's. "Bloody hell, darling, you should've _run_ from me…"

And why didn't she? Why did she always _insist_ on staying by his side?

Belle limply wilted against him in response, and he shivered once he realized she was gone. The deed was done…the woman Rumpelstiltskin loved was dead.

And yet, did he feel any differently? Did he actually _feel_ as though he'd avenged Milah's memory?

No, he realized. He didn't feel the sense of completion he'd assumed would follow, but rather a deep, hollow emptiness that resounded within his very soul. And in that tragic moment of reckoning, the great Captain Hook bent over the woman he'd grown to love and released his long-suppressed, excruciating sorrow.

**A/N: **I have one more drabble idea in mind before I'm dry/have to rack my brain for other ideas, so if ANY of you guys have ANY SUGGESTIONS, please pass them on to me! I'll certainly be willing to give them a try! As always, feedback is love/fuel for my inspiration! :)


	5. Blue Eyes

**A/N**: Thanks so much for those who've stuck with me thus far - this was initially going to be a one-shot (that was suggested) where Killian is haunted by Belle's spirit (so basically it would've been a continuation of the prior one-shot), but I found myself unable to finish. The beginning of this drabble is actually what I'd started for that story, so at least I was able to use it!

So can you guys _believe_ we had such an awesome scene? It was probably the hottest thing OUAT has ever aired!

"Blue Eyes"

Sunlight assaulted Killian's vision like two vicious, stabbing knives. A bottle of rum hung loosely between his fingertips, and as he miserably shifted about on his cot, his tenuous grip failed and sent the bottle hurtling to the floor in a sudden, violent explosion of glass and alcohol.

Feeling as though he were being watched, Killian opened his eyes and grimaced.

"Belle?"

His voice was scratchy like sandpaper, and he winced yet again before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It couldn't be her…Belle had been convinced of his guilt in her precious Rumplestiltskin's plight. But unmistakably, he saw her standing in the entryway to his cabin, her crystalline blue eyes shining with worry.

"I had to see you," she whispered.

"You're not real," Killian muttered, now rolling over onto his side. "You're just a bloody figment of my imagination." He heard her scoff, then he flinched when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I may be a lot of things, Mr. Jones, but a figment of your imagination I most certainly am _not."_ Here she paused, her gaze softening as she added, "I was wrong about you…a man with a _true _rotten heart is incapable of grief."

Killian snorted, yet he said nothing. What the devil did she expect him to say?

After a moment, he finally spoke, "If you wish me to absolve you of your guilty conscience, I'm afraid I am unequipped for the job – might I suggest a priest?"

Belle felt the biting bitterness of his tone and flinched. "I suppose I deserved that…I'm sorry to have bothered you. I merely wanted to see how you were faring, but if I'm not welcome, I'll go ahead and leave."

As she turned to depart, she heard Hook give a feeble, "Wait." She lingered in the doorway, her hand still on the doorjamb as she waited for his next command. Though the curiosity was burning her up inside, she wasn't about to press an unwilling man for answers. He had to _want_ to speak with her about Milah.

"Sit," Killian urged. "Since you have yet to drive a dagger into my heart, I take it that your concern is genuine. You must forgive my cynicism, for where I come from, not many are truly worried for my well-being."

"I can assure you, our worlds are not so different… There were plenty who cared little for me, as well." With a tired smile, Belle moved to the offered seat – a wobbly, wooden chair that rocked about when she sat down – and she found herself gazing eye-to-eye with the hung-over pirate.

"You have Milah's eyes," Killian whispered. "Hers were blue, too…so blue that I drowned a thousand deaths just by gazing into them."

Belle felt herself trembling beneath his intense scrutiny. "It…it sounds like you're quite the romantic."

"Perhaps I was once, yes, but not anymore. Those days have long since passed." Here he fumbled for a new bottle of rum, but Belle stopped him by placing her hand over his.

"Please don't," she urged. "I can't stand to see anyone in this much pain."

"My pain is none of your affair."

"Perhaps not, but won't you let me be the one to decide that?"

Killian looked at her then, his gaze sharp and penetrating as he studied her face. What was she getting at? Was she trying to worm her way in, planning to one day feed her findings to the Dark One?

"If you mean to woo me into giving you information, I'm afraid you will be sorely disappointed – my heart is not an open book, so I suggest you find someone else to interrogate."

Belle appeared as though she'd been accosted. "How can you assume that you know my intentions? I came here to lend a friendly ear, not to…to…"

"Warn the Dark One of my sorrows?"

She nodded, appearing pained.

Killian gave a dry and unfeeling laugh. "If you're expecting a thank you for saving me earlier, I'm afraid you won't be receiving one."

"I didn't expect you to," she whispered. "I think you wanted to die."

He eyed her critically. "Perhaps…though isn't that my call to make? This hero complex of yours isn't very becoming, darling." Scooting in closer, his gaze grew forlorn again as he murmured, "You really _are_ like her, you know."

Belle squirmed in her seat, leaning back ever-so-slightly as he pressed forward. His breath was now warming her upper lip, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. It was just like before, only this time she felt compelled to touch him.

Placing a hand along his rough, scraggly cheek, she tilted her wounded eyes to his before whispering, "I'd probably hate the world too, if I were you, but could you just not hate me? At least not right now?"

Killian's jaw tensed. "I don't hate you, m'lady… You're the only one who's ever shown me a scrap of kindness in this land. Granted, you _did_ shove a bookcase on me and konk my head with a pipe, but all is forgiven."

Belle gave a musical laugh. "Yes, I suppose that was impulsive of me…necessary, but impulsive."

Killian mirrored her laugh, and she marveled how warm he could be when he smiled without malice, lewdness, or cruel intent. To her surprise, he angled toward her.

"Why _have_ you been so kind to me?" he asked. "All things considered, you shouldn't be here right now."

Belle's cheeks colored with shame. He was right, of course, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to face the truth. Deep-down she _had_ believed him about Rumplestiltskin, and this realization terrified her to no end.

Suddenly feeling Killian's fingers lifting her chin, Belle trembled as he coaxed her into returning his gaze. "Don't," she whispered, though her feeble plea was silenced when he forced his warm, silken lips over hers in a rough, and bruising kiss.

Belle's hands rested against his chest as though to fend him off, but she traitorously opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to caress her own. He tasted of rum and salt water.

Breaking away with a gasp of breath, she turned her head so that Killian's lips landed on her cheek.

"I suppose that was unfair," he whispered. "I wish things would change…hell, I wish _I_ could change."

Belle swallowed back her tears. "I don't want you to change…" Blushing beneath his intense gaze, she quivered and choked out a brisk, "Excuse me…" Lurching forward before Killian could even think to touch her, she tore through the open cabin door and slammed it behind her with a loud, and resounding bang.

"I'm not sorry, you know!" he defiantly called after her.

With a quivering intake of breath, Belle slumped back against the door and whispered a defeated, "Neither am I."

**A/N: **I have another drabble idea, but then I'll start referring to the suggestions you guys have left. Thanks SO much for those!


End file.
